The Knight's Guardian
by Nyx Necro
Summary: After Mystogan is crowned King of Edolas he has to punish the captains. When he is about to, they get a visitor. Who is it?
1. Intro

It had been a few weeks since Mystogan had been crowned king of Edolas. Edolas had lost the last of magic that it had left. So far he wanted to start his reign by rebuilding the Royal City but his advisors told him that before he could that he needed to punish the Sir Faust, Byro and the three captains. Coco was the only one who was spared because she had helped the Earthland Fairy Tail wizards against the Royal Army.

As Mystogan sat in a meeting with all of his advisors he looked at them.

"Sir Faust will be banished from all kingdoms. Do any of you have ideas on what to do with the others?"

One advisor nodded.

"Byro, Hughes and Sugarboy will lose all of their stripes and help rebuild the Royal City."

"What about Knightwalker?"

Another spoke.

"She was the deadliest of them all. She was following right in the steps of Faust. Banishing her will just be showing her mercy, the best thing to make sure she isn't a threat anymore is to execute her."

Mystagon nodded.

"Then it is decided. We shall have this meeting tomorrow at dawn. Prepare for Knightwalker's execution after the meeting."

Outside of the doors of the meeting Coco had her hands covering her mouth as she was in horror shock of everything that she had heard.

She sprinted out of there and ran out to the Royal Gardens.

As she was running tears streaming down her face.

Pantherlily had been sent to Earthland when they lost their magic so he couldn't comfort her. Byro, Hughes and Sugarboy were going to lose their ranks and be put into force labor. Worst of all Erza was going to put to death tomorrow morning.

"I don't want to lose my friends."

She then ran into someone and fell back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

She looked up to see a tall hooded figure looking at her.

"It's alright, little girl."

Coco blinked when she realized that the hooded person was a woman then the hooded figure spoke again.

"Why are you off in such a hurry while crying?"

Coco wiped her tears away.

"The new king is going to punish my friends but he's going to have one of them to be executed tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"Because they served under Sir Faust. So did I, but he's not punishing me."

"So these friends of yours are the soldiers of the former King Faust?"

Coco nodded.

"Not just any soldiers, they were all his captains."

"Little girl, please take me to the prison cell of your friend that is going to be executed tomorrow."

Coco nodded then they both left out of the Royal Gardens to the West Tower where all prisoners were being held.

When they got there they silently arrived to Knightwalkers cell. When they saw her they saw that she was sleeping and was hugging her scarf close to her.

The hooded woman quietly giggled then she turned to leave with Coco following after her.

When they got to the large hall Coco looked at the hooded woman.

"Lady, how come you're laughing?"

"Erza always finds the best ways to amuse me."

"…"

"Little girl, since it's late tell me where this meeting will be held."

"In the Throne room."

"Perfect, I will be back tomorrow."

With that the hooded woman left, leaving a confused Coco alone in the hallway.

 **The next morning**

At the meeting Mystogan had told everyone their punishments and coco was present since it was going to be the last time that she was see them.

Just then a soldier came into the Throne room.

"Your Majesty, there is someone who wishes to speak with you."

One of the advisors frowned.

"They can wait. This meeting is more important."

Just then the door opened and Coco saw that it was the same hooded figure woman from the day before.

Mystogan looked at the hooded person then spoke.

"Who are you?"

The hooded figure pulled her hood back and everyone was shocked when they saw what she looked like.

The woman looked like Erza but she was taller and she had scarlet hair that hung to her legs. She wore black pants and a dark colored loin cloth. She wore black heeled boots and wore a black poncho that covered her breast. She wore dark gloves that went up her arms and strapped to both sides of her waist were twin ring blades.

Mystogan had never seen this woman before but judging by her features it was clear that she was related to Erza.

"Who are you?"

Faust was shocked to see her as well.

"The Scarlet Guardian, Irene Rosakah."

Irene smiled while Erza was in shock to see her as well as she silently uttered.

"Mother…."

 **AN: Alright! There is the first chapter! I hope that it was a good introduction. I will update soon!**


	2. Spare Erza

Everyone stared in shock at Irene who was smiling. Mystogan didn't know who this woman was then he heard some of the soldiers mumbling amongst each other.

"So that's the Scarlet Guardian."

"I heard that she was the Second captain before Knightwalker was."

"It's clear that they're related but how?"

Mystogan looked at Faust.

"Sir Faust, who is this?"

Faust closed his eyes.

"This is Irene Rosakah, the Scarlet Guardian of Edolas and the mother of Erza Knightwalker. She served under me but then stepped down from her title leaving the kingdom."

One of the advisers frowned.

"You think you could just walk into this place lik you belo-"

The adviser was cut off when a blade went through his chest killing him then Irene pulled her blade back.

"You're annoying."

Another adviser who wasn't fazed looked at Mystogan.

"Your Majesty, she's also known for killing so many advisers."

Mystogan gave a nod then looked at her.

"Lady Irene, what do you want?"

Irene looked firmly at him.

"Allow me to take Erza off your hands."

"Why? Just because she's your daughter doesn't mean I could just let her go with all of the crimes she has committed."

"You're wrong. A soldier is trained to follow the kings orders no matter what. Before you she served under King Faust."

"You served under Faust but you left."

"That's not entirely true."

"What was the difference?"

"Erza was born into the kingdom, I wasn't. Faust had made the law before she was born stating that any soldier that were to have a child of their name is not allowed to take the child outside the kingdom unless ordered to."

Erza looked away then Mystogan looked at Faust.

"Is that true?"

Faust nodded.

"It is."

Mystogan then looked at Irene.

"Alright. You may take Knightwalker with you but she is not to set foot into any Kingdom."

Irene smiled then looked at Erza.

"Splendid. Come to me, Erza."

Erza went to Irene then they both left.

As they were leaving out of the Royal Gardens Coco came running to them.

Irene and Erza looked at her then Irene patted Coco's head.

"Thank you for telling me, little girl."

Erza looked at Coco.

"You told her? When?"

Coco looked at them with sad eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Erza blinked then Irene smiled.

"You will see your big sister again."

Erza looked at Irene then they both got on the back of a large sabertooth tiger then left the Royal City.

As they were leaving Erza held onto her mother then Irene spoke.

"You really have grown, Erza."

"I don't get it."

"Hmm?"

"I don't get it, surely you're disappointed in me. I failed as a soldier."

Irene shook her head.

"Not in the slightest. I'm to blame as well."

"What do you mean?"

Irene lowered her gaze.

"True I left but that was mainly because I was tired of killing so many helpless and innocent people. I chose to leave because Faust had begun to crave for more power to the point he would kill others to have it. I knew we were on limited magic but I wouldn't want to kill others for it. So then one day I confronted him to allow me to leave."

"And he let you, Lady Irene."

Irene looked at her.

"Why are you calling me that?"

Erza looked away.

"You were viewed as a hero in the Royal City while I on the other hand am viewed as a monster. I don't deserve to be called your daughter. I am nothing more than a prisoner."

Irene had a slight frown then she turned around while the tiger was still running, taking Erza by surprise.

"Lady Irene?"

Irene placed a hand on her cheek.

"Erza, you are my daughter. I'm the one who told you to do the best you can do for the king. Faust was the king at the time so you didn't any say in the matter."

Erza just looked at her then Irene turned back around.

"I'm taking you to my homeland. It's a large village but I can't wait to see their expressions when they see that I have a daughter."

"You never told them?"

"I did but I never got to show you to them and now I finally get to."

Erza just looked at her mother then looked away only to hear her mother giggling about something.

"What is it, Mother?"

Irene smiled.

"Since you got along so well with the little girl back at the Royal Kingdom I won't have to be worried about you getting along with little children."

"What do you mean? Coco's the only little kid in the kingdom


End file.
